


What's For Dinner, or How To Be Gabriel's Favorite Human

by nikadd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikadd/pseuds/nikadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on tumbr: Sam wants veggies for dinner, Gabriel wants candy. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Dinner, or How To Be Gabriel's Favorite Human

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect it turn out this way, yet I'm loving everything about it.
> 
> Please review :)

It was a week since Gabriel knocked on their door. Dean yelled, Cas stared, Sam threw bitchfaces to the right and to the left - seems a usual thing, doesn't it? Apparently you can't trick the Trickster, and Lucifer should have known that it's easy to fake an angel death - if Gabriel could make a person relive the same day a hundred times,  surely he could manifest a wing shadow.

A week since and little changed: Dean still was at his angry mode, Cas still stared a lot, and Sam just wanted to research in peace. They were on a case in Boston, where little boys were abducted by geese and swans, according to witnesses. So far nothing came up in the search, and Sam was already tired and hungry.

For this hunt they stayed in one of the Men of Letters' bases: it was a relatively big apartment in the center of the city, warded against everything evil. Right now Dean and Cas were interviewing witnesses for more clues, and Sam was alone in the apartment. Well, he thought so.

 

"Hello, Sasquatch!" Gabriel entered the room with a big grocery bag in his hands.

"Gabriel?! How- uh, nevermind," Sam really didn't want to deal with the archangel-gone-trickster-again-archangel-or-whatever right now. Food now, dealing with the not so dead archangels later.

He opened the fridge, thanking the universe for it being full of healthy food he bought yesterday and no Dean to grimace at the "rabbit food". Deciding to make a big bowl of salad, Sam picked tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, onions, dressing, and with all this in his hands turned around.

The kitchen table was covered in candy. Chocolate bars, sour candy, marmalade, licorice, lollipops, candies Sam didn't know the names of - all of it covered the table and Gabriel stood behind it, his always smug expression in place.

"Gabriel, what is it?" Sam really didn't want to deal with Gabriel's crap.

"Dinner!" The archangel grinned and took one of the lollipops in his mouth, flicking his tongue. Sam did not want to look at the archangel's mouth. He did not. Gabriel only smirked and handed Sam a sour candy,

"Candy is not considered dinner," he really did not want to deal with any of it right now.

"Salad isn't either, but you don't have problems with that," Gabriel responded, still holding the sour candy in his hand, "Take it, Winchester, you need extra sugar."

Sam cautiously took the candy, still wondering what Gabriel wanted from him.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" He asked, making some space between candy on the table for his salad.

"Visiting my favorite human, of course!" He leaned on the table, moving extremely close to Sam who was chopping onions at the moment and almost cut his finger because he REALLY did not want to deal with ANY of this right now.

"And how does one get this honorable title?" Sam took a bowl for his salad and pushed more candy away because there was literally no free space for him.

Gabriel took a chair and sat down, his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together.

"Oh, I am very picky, Sammy," Gabriel said, enjoying the effect the nickname had on Sam, "For one thing, they have to be a victim of my tricks at one point. But not the bad ones, because the bad tricks are for assholes."

"Oh, so making me witness my brother dying over a hundred times and getting genital herpes are not bad tricks?" Sam exclaimed holding the knife in his hands.

"Remember that at the time I was trying to be an archangel after being a trickster for quite a while," Gabriel said calmly, and then added, "And you didn't die, right? From my tricks, I mean."

Sam only sighed and continued chopping vegetables.

"The second thing that makes one my favorite human is their heroic qualities. You and your brother, apart from being relatively stupid, are two of the bravest and blah blah blah humans I ever met."

"Uh, thanks?" Sam wasn't blushing. He was not.

"Third, the person has to be smart, so I can talk to them and not want to throw myself or them off the bridge.'

"You just said that we were stupid!" Sam looked up from his vegetables to find Gabriel building something with candy like a kid was building something with LEGO. Sam did not think it was adorable. He did not.

"I said 'relatively', Sam. Your brother gives off vibes of stupidity a mile away. Only a really dumb person wouldn't notice an angel pining after him."

Sam nodded, because, yes, he was extremely tired of Cas and Dean's staring games and Dean not giving it a thought.

"Back to my list. Fourth, they have to be kind. You, Sam, are made of rainbows and unicorns, and even without any of this candy in the room I would get a cavity."

Okay, now Sam was blushing. Gabriel seemed to be finished with a candy house, so he was watching Sam intently. Sam looked back at him and felt a little bit like Cas with Dean because he really couldn't help staring at Gabriel's eyes. He never thought about it, but now that he is this close to the archangel, he notices that his eyes are gold. Like, pure gold. And these gold orbits are watching him. Sam felt a jolt of electricity go through his bones when he felt Gabriel's hand on his. He quickly looked down and back to Gabriel, but this time he looked at Gabriel's mouth. The archangel wasn't sucking on a candy already, and he was licking his lips,  much to Sam's new and quite stubborn thoughts.

"The fifth thing is, Sam," Gabriel continued very quietly, so Sam automatically moved closer, his interest back to the archangel's eyes, "The final thing is," Gabriel leaned closer to the hunter, and if Sam could think about anything else, he'd notice that Gabriel wasn't sitting anymore but leaning with his hands on the table and standing on his toes.

"It has to be you," Gabriel practically whispered and Sam found himself kissing the archangel. His large hands cupped Gabriel's face while the archangel's hands explored skin under Sam's layers of clothes. The need for friction was the top priority, so Sam, still with his mouth on the archangel's, moved quickly around the table separating them. Gabriel pushed his body against the hunter's,  earning a beautiful noise escaping Sam's lips. Gabriel tasted like sugar, but it was bearable,  and Sam paid more attention to the tongue in his mouth and cold hands on his stomach.

Maybe they could have late dinner today.

 


End file.
